


Star Gazers

by catpanflowers



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Not a lot yet, but it's getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is late to their weekly star gazing thing. After Ray sits alone for the night he finds out that Gavin went to find a certain fuzzy man for Ash to interview. Why is Gavin taking so long and how is Ray able to cope without his best friend at his side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazers

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a friend for X-Ray & Vav angst. It's my first time writing this type of thing, so it will probably be quite bad. It is definitely not finished yet. Sorry it's so short; I've been quite busy lately so I don't have a lot of time to write. I'll try my best to finish it before the weekend is over. I am taking requests at the moment, so if you like this story you can ask for one to be written for you in the comments. I will have to have seen the show or thing you want it based on. I'll let you know if I can do it for you. Thanks for the support! Have a nice day.

Ray paced around in his room, worried why Gavin was out so late. Every friday night they would lay on the roof, gaze at the stars, and talk about life. 

***

It started a week after Ray’s dad left; once they knew that he wasn’t coming back. Gavin had heard about it and came over to comfort Ray, however he wasn’t in his room like his mother said. He glanced around to find his window open, then poked his head out and called his friend’s name. Ray stayed silent until he left, but Gavin came back after checking the whole house. Finally he gave in and let him join him on the roof. They didn’t talk until Gavin made an attempt to lighten Ray’s mood. 

“You know, people are like stars. Sometimes, they burn out and just disappear, leaving no trace that they ever existed. But then some stars burn bright no matter how many asteroids hit them or how cold they get.” He said as he looked over to his sullen pal. “Yeah, and some turn into huge black holes that destroy everything.” Ray responded, his voice dripping with disdain for his father. “Then, I guess we’ll have to stop those stars from demolishing stuff.” Gavin said as he looked back to the sky. Ray sat up and pulled his legs in close to his torso. “What like star-heroes?” “Yeah, but we can’t chase down bad stars without a spaceship, so we’ll have to wait on that one. We can start smaller, like superheroes of the city though.” Ray shot up onto his feet and climbed back down to the window. Gavin stared at him confused as to why he became so energetic. “Come on, Gavin! We have to start making superhero suits and weapons.” He smiled as he got up and followed his friend back into the house. 

***

Ray stalked over to his window and looked up and down his street. Only cars passes by occasionally. “Where is he?” He asked the empty room as he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He speed dialed Gavin, but still no one picked up. He thought of people who might know where he is and dialed another number. “Hilda, have you seen Gavin?” He asked frantically. “No, I’ve been stuck in the lab all day working on your superhero gadgets. I can’t be a babysitter too. Anyways you are both grown adults, though you don’t act like it.” The lavender haired women mocked. “You know what, never mind.” The Puerto Rican boy said as he hung up and he left his spot by the window reluctantly. He jumped onto his bed and splayed his body across it in a dramatic manner.

‘Who was he last with?’ He tried to remember what Gavin was talking about when he tuned out of the boring one-sided conversation. Something about a newspaper and a date popped into his mind. ‘Ash.’ He thought as he rummaged around his room for the piece of paper with her number on it. Gavin had written it down for him if he ever happened upon Mogar for her to interview. He finally found it below a pile of clothes. He unwrapped the balled up paper and punched the number into his phone. “Hello?” A girl asked. 

“Hey, this is Ray. Have you seen Gavin?” He felt a little awkward calling her due to him always being a total dick to her, but it was needed. “Yeah, he left after we had lunch together. He said he would help me with my story.” She said excitingly. “Well, he isn’t back from wherever he went. Do you know where he would go?” He said as he started to pace around the room again. ‘This isn’t good. Stupid Ash, all she cares about is her stupid story.’ “He did say something about Mogar, but other than that he didn’t say anything about it. I have to get back to writing this article though. Let me know if you see Mogar around. Bye.” The phone clicked as the journalist hung up.


End file.
